


Don't Be Afraid to Catch Feels

by inkyubus



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: I had so much fun coming up with those fancy outfits, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyubus/pseuds/inkyubus
Summary: It's autumn at Avengers Academy, and Steve would love to ask Tony to Fall Ball, but that famous supersoldier courage has abandoned him when he most needs it. Not to mention Tony thinks Steve barely tolerates him. That might be an issue.





	Don't Be Afraid to Catch Feels

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this for the Superhusbands Aluminum Anniversary Anthology! Please please PLEASE check out the rest of the works in the anthology at stevetonystudios.tumblr.com There are over 600 PAGES of works by so many great creators and it's a beautiful collection.   
> Thanks to everyone involved in this amazing project!

** Don’t Be Afraid To Catch Feels **

** By inkyubus  **

**Five Weeks to Go**

“Sorry, gotta go, big plans, I have to get started!” Was the only thing Steve heard before he got run over in front of the dorms.

It was not the best way to start his morning.

Especially when he could hear Tony laughing at him already. The penguin waddling past on the sidewalk squawked at him indignantly until he rolled over onto the grass.

“Janet,” he groaned from the wet grass, still dewy in the early morning. “Why?” Jan was hovering over him worriedly, arms full of poster paper and streamers.

“I’m so sorry, Steve!” Jan abruptly dropped the huge stack of paper and stuck a hand out to help him up. “I just got so excited!” Her hair was curling haphazardly around her round face, and she did look excited—still half grinning even as she pulled him back to his feet.

“Jan, honestly, you have five weeks. You can relax a bit,” Tony said from a few feet behind, still laughing from Steve’s spectacular plant on the sidewalk. “And we have a basically unlimited budget, thanks to a certain someone.” He preened, tossing his hair back and waving at Steve, like he hadn’t heard Tony laughing ten seconds earlier.

Jan was now rearranging everything she’d dropped into her arms again. “We still have to pick a venue, get the flyers and posters up, find a caterer, a DJ, sort out the fireworks—”

“Wait,” Steve interrupted. “What is this?”

Jan’s head snapped up and she stared at him with a look of utter horror. “Fall Harvest Ball! We’re in charge of it!”

Steve stared blankly at her. “We?”

“Don’t tell me that supersoldier memory has failed you now, Steve,” Tony said a little snidely, and Steve threw an exasperated look at him. “As class president, you’re automatically on the committee.”

“...Oh.” Steve took 30 seconds to feel bad about forgetting before standing a little straighter and scooping half of the supplies up. “Sorry, I forgot. But I'm on board. Five weeks, you said?”

“Hopefully we'll get one night without AIM trying to get revenge or more Guardians crash landing at the gate so we can have a party,” Tony said, and Steve noticed he was carrying the Student Council files and what looked like a book of fabric swatches.

Jan jumped in place in glee, buzzing like she did when she shrunk. “This is going to be the best dance in the history of school dances!”

**4 ½ Weeks to Go**

This was going to be a disaster.

Steve thought organizing a dance would easy compared to fighting HYDRA or Ultron or a giant green dragon. Turned out it was going to be far more difficult, not least of all because Tony kept vetoing _all of Steve’s decisions._ First it was the streamers (metallic or ruffled), then the fabric for the tablecloths (silk or vinyl), and now the color scheme.

“We are not making the colors red and gold! Those aren't even the school colors!”

“It's a _ball_ in _fall_ , Steve, why would we make the colors red, blue, and silver?” Tony was standing and waving his arms around again like he usually did when he was worked up. Steve clenched a fist on his thigh and resisted the urge to throw his pen at Tony like a child.

They were set up at the Archives, right next to the Wakandan embassy, where T’Challa was introducing Miles and Patsy to his panther. Steve bet if _T’Challa_ wanted red and silver at a dance in Wakanda, no one argued with _him_. He was about to snap back at Tony when Viv calmly interrupted them.

“Conventional color themes do not match either of your choices,” Viv said, eyes flashing a little as she did her synthezoid internet-connection thing. “I have researched common fall colors, and they include gold, brown, green, orange, red, and purple.”

“HA!” Tony triumphantly stuck a finger in Steve’s face. “Red and gold!”

Jan, already too used to how Tony and Steve fought, was scribbling furiously on their idea board and snapping her fingers at Tigra, who was digging through the fabric samples.

“Not just red and gold, Tony. It's a dance for everyone, not one of your house parties.”

“Tower parties, old man,” Tony corrected, before strutting over to where Tigra was now hefting a roll of eggplant purple tulle.

“Do you think he likes to rile me up for kicks, or do he and Natasha have some kind of bet going?” Steve asked Bucky, who was helping him draft posters.

“Maybe it's just a facet of your intricate relationship, twisting into antagonism and fondness by turns,” Bucky said.

“ _Buck_ ,” Steve hissed frantically, whipping his head around to make sure Tony hadn’t come back.

Bucky shrugged and went back to shading in Steve’s inked pumpkins and leaves on the poster. “I don't know what to tell you, Steve. Love is complicated.”

“I’m not _in love_ with him,” Steve said, pressing the tip of his pen so hard into “FALL BALL” the paper ripped. “He’s so irritating, the way he’s always flaunting his armor, and forging things in that leather outfit, and styling his shiny hair in class—“

“You set me off, my temper flares. Yet I can’t stop staring at your shiny hair. When you fight, it’s art in the air. I just wish you knew I cared.” Bucky hummed a little, jotting the lyrics down on some scrap paper. “Thanks, Steve, I can use this at my next gig.”

Steve stared, but Bucky had already gone back to his pumpkins. He had the most unhelpful best friend in the world.

**Three Weeks to Go**

There were three logical choices for the venue: the park, Club A, or Club Galaxy. For once, Steve and Tony agreed on something. Avengers Park was big enough for everyone attending, was right next to Club A, where they could put the food, and near the oceanfront, which had a beautiful view of the sunset. The rest of the committee had concurred. The next day, Steve had finished Interdimensional Chemistry with Professor Pym and had just gotten to the conference room when Groot stopped by and blindsided them.

“I…am…Groot. I am. Groot. I am Groot.”

“Buddy, I get it, but it’s just not big enough for 80 people.” Tony was looking straight up at Groot, trying to convince him of something. He looked frustrated, but Groot seemed adamant about whatever the issue was.

“What’s up?” Steve asked, setting hand on Tony’s shoulder in greeting. “What’s not big enough?”

“Groot has very nicely offered to host the dance at his grove,” Tony explained, gesturing to Groot, whose shoulders blossomed enthusiastically. “I was just trying to tell him we probably can’t fit 80 people in there, though.”

“I am _Groot_ ,” Came the frustrated-sounding response, and the blossoms traveled down Groot’s shoulders to his hands.

“His grove?” Steve hadn’t even seen this grove. It sounded nice.

“It’s that little garden over by the Guardian’s dummy training set up.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Steve said with new understanding. Groot’s grove was pretty tiny. It barely fit Groot and some birds.

“ _I AM GROOT.”_ Groot thundered all of a sudden, and Tony rolled his eyes.

“We’re going to have Rocket mad at us soon if we don’t figure out how to tell him we can’t use the grove,” Tony told him quietly, leaning in close to Steve’s ear. This close, Steve noticed how nice Tony smelled. He probably used some expensive cologne of some kind. Chanel? Prada? Did Chanel make men’s scents?

“Steve? Hello?” A hand waved in front of his face and Steve snapped back. “It’s been 15 minutes, I don’t know what else to tell him.”

“Yes. Yeah. You know what, let me handle it. You probably don’t need any more of Rocket fiddling around with the robots on campus. He might really blow one up or something if you get Groot mad.”

“Really?” Tony’s eyes lit up and he leapt at Steve, hugging him tightly. Steve froze. Tony had offered to hug him a few times, but he’d never just went and _did_ it. Suddenly he was regretting every time Tony had wanted to hug him and Steve had rejected him. He wanted to brain his past self with the shield, full frontal hit. Steve could feel the definition in Tony’s arms, and those abs he always tried to not look at when Tony was in board shorts were pressed right up against Steve’s stomach. Tony’s nice-smelling hair was ruffling Steve’s chin. It was soft.

_Oh my god, I’m a complete moron,_ Steve thought. _Why did I never say yes._

“Thank you so much, Steve, I still have to contact the catering company and set up the fireworks and Jan has a whole arrangement of words and everyone’s symbols, it’s going to take _forever_ and then I have homework, thanks, I’ll see you later!” And with that, Tony was out the door, leaving Steve stunned and smelling like woods and citrus and smoke, with Groot tapping his shoulder.

**1 ½ Weeks to Go**

“—And then ‘Defenders’ all in green, then SHIELD spelled out individually in silver spray, and _then_ the school logo in red and silver bursts!”

Tony was dutifully writing this all down in a notebook with diagrams and arrows and chemical formulas which Steve assumed had to do with the color of the fireworks.

“Jan,” Steve said cautiously. “This might be a bit much. Who’s going to set them off and time them?”

“I can have one of the robots do it,” Tony waved a hand dismissively, but Steve didn’t miss how his other hand didn’t stop writing. “Or I can just let JARVIS take over and set it off from the park. No biggie.”

Steve knew Tony was more than capable of making sure the fireworks were the most spectacular any of them had ever seen, but it still seemed like too big a job for just one person. Somehow most of the students had been roped into helping with something for the dance. Jen, Jan, and Tigra were working on decorations the afternoon of, Steve and Sam were directing the caterers, Peter had repurposed his little studio into a photo booth, and for some reason, Mysterio was the MC. And yet somehow Tony had been left alone with the fireworks display.

“Tony, you know I can come down with you to the docks to help,” Steve said, leaning over to Tony. “Even with the computerization, something might go wrong.”

“I know you don’t believe in my tech, Cap, but I have it under control,” Tony snapped. He didn’t even bother looking up.

Steve settled back in his chair, irritated. It seemed like every time he really wanted to help, Tony had to rebuff him, like a few comments about his robots took up Steve’s whole opinion of Tony’s abilities.

Steve had been an idiot during their little “Civil War,” and before when Ultron had tried to take over campus and destroy the world. He just wanted Tony to slow down sometimes, take a look around, see what he was doing _now_. See that Steve could help him more than slow him down.

Steve wanted to kiss Tony good morning. Carry his books to class so he could see Tony’s hands moving while he described his newest project. Take him dancing at Club A and spin him back into Steve’s arms. Sneak into his dorm room at night so they could cuddle and watch movies.

He knew this all, of course. These feelings weren’t anything new. But Tony had already gone back to his plans and formulas, trading Steve in again for science and explosions. And arguing was their thing. Sniping at each other with the occasional nice remark was how it worked between them. It was alright.

Steve was used to not getting what he wanted.

**Three Days to Go.**

As the dance got closer and closer, Steve just got gloomier. All the couples were picking out dresses and boutonnieres. Luke had wowed everyone the day before with a huge display of extraterrestrial flowers on the football field spelling out “You’re no doll—but come with me to Fall Ball?” Jessica might have looked grumpy about the whole thing, but she’d tackled him so hard they had gone flying into the stands, surrounded by rubble while kissing. Everyone agreed it was very sweet.

Misty and Danny seemed to have gotten even more lovey-dovey, walking around campus hand in hand and sharing hot dogs. Miles had shyly asked Kamala at the quad while everyone else tried not to coo at them and ruin the mood. Peter was taking both Mary Jane and Gwen, in a sometimes-romantic, sometimes-platonic arrangement that no one else understood. Thor and Jane were getting matching Asgardian ceremonial outfits, and America and Kate were also coordinating.

Steve was sure Tony would be asked any day now, and then he’d have to watch Tony waltz the night away with his date while Steve stayed glued to the wall by his ass. It was probably going to be Brian, who had been all too eager to “learn about American culture” by doing body shots off Tony’s stomach.

Steve hated Brian.

“Stop being an idiot and just ask him,” Sam yelled from the air. Steve ignored him and tossed his shield to the left to take out a robot aiming for Sam’s wings. The shield cut through the robot, hit two purple forcefields of the Robo Dojo, and slammed neatly back into Steve’s hand. Sam gave him a thumbs up before he was forced to somersault backwards to avoid another blast from a level three robot.

“It’s not like everyone else!” Steve shouted back. “Luke and Jessica, they’re practically married! Nat and Sharon have been dating for three months!”

“You either take a chance or I tell him!” Sam swooped down and kicked a robot in the torso, sending it flying into a forcefield and sizzling until it fell apart into scraps. Steve punched another one in the head, hard enough to disrupt the main circuitry, and then slammed the shield down twice until the robot’s eyes flashed yellow and the exercise ended.

“Sam, I swear on the flag, tell him anything—”

Sam pushed his goggles up onto his forehead. “Man, will you relax? You know I’m not telling him a damn thing. I’m just tired of you being so scared you won’t even have a conversation with him.”

“I have conversations with him!” Steve spluttered. “Plenty! About the robots and all his flashy outfits, and the hot tub—”

“Yeah, you’re a little obsessed with that hot tub.”

“How come _Amora_ gets to use it and I can’t?!” Steve blurted out before he could stop himself.

Sam sighed and turned his boosters off so he could land. He grabbed Steve’s shoulders and leaned in to look him in the eye. “Listen, Steve. You need to admit to yourself that unless you finally tell Tony about your weird, complicated feelings, you’re never getting into that hot tub with him _._ ”

“It’s—I can’t just—” The look on his face must have given him away, because Sam clapped a hand on his neck and shook him a little.

“Steve. Tony likes you. Not Brian. Not Stephen. Not Madame Hydra. _You._ ”

“What?”

“You think he asks everyone for hugs all the time? Or blushes like that when someone calls him fancy? The only reason he let Brian do all those body shots is because he wanted to make you jealous!”

Steve was completely blank. The shield dropped to the floor.

“Newsflash, Steve: he only styles his hair in classes he has with you because Natasha told him you like it.” Sam shrugged off his flight pack and scooped up the shield. Steve was still experiencing a blue screen, so Sam just turned him around and clipped the shield back onto the harness.

“I believe in you, man. You can do this.”

He patted Steve’s cheek and stepped out of the Robo Dojo.

**Night of the Dance**

“I’m pretty pleased with how this worked out.” Bucky was twirling in front of the mirror, looking far too pleased with himself. “Really shows off my cheekbones.”

“I’ve been telling you to put your hair up since you got here, and somehow it’s your idea?” Steve said mildly, tying up his dress shoes.

“I am the fashionable one of us, Stevie,” Bucky replied, checking his cuffs again. “You sure this suit fits right? Feels way too tight.”

“I asked Jan the same thing, and she said slim-fit is the thing these days.”

“It’s just weird,” Bucky muttered, pulling at his pant legs.

“Remember the boutonniere,” Steve reminded Bucky for the fifth time.             

“Fuck, I left it in the bathroom!” Bucky rushed into the bathroom just as a knock sounded on the door and Sam peeked in.

“Lemme guess, he forgot the boutonniere somewhere.”

“Got it in one,” Steve said. He smoothed down the front of his shiny blue tux, worrying at the black buttons. It was such a nice suit, but he couldn’t resist putting his red, white, and blue socks on under the slim, tapered pants anyway.

Sam, in his white suit, a dark red waistcoat, and shiny black shoes, whistled as he looked Steve over. “Damn. I might just take you instead of the other one.”

“The other one is right here, jackass,” Bucky ran back out of the bathroom with the little clutch of flowers, grabbing Sam’s wrist and pulling him in close. “And he’s your _boyfriend_ , no one else.”

“You’re adorable when you’re jealous,” Sam teased, pressing a hand to Bucky’s waist and giving him a quick smooch. “Now give me my corsage.”

Bucky carefully pinned the bundle of clover and roses to Sam’s lapel. He was wearing matte black with a navy pocket square and his lapels were satin and shiny. Together he and Sam looked striking, clean white and seamless black fabric. Sam pinned a matching boutonniere to Bucky’s chest and they both turned to Steve.

“Well?” They asked together. Steve was faintly unnerved but checked his hair one more time and then headed for the door.

“Alright.” He took a deep breath. “Let’s do this.”

The park looked amazing, lit up with strings of little globe lights and foil streamers hanging over the trees. Tony had been right, it brought the landscaping out. Sam, Bucky, and Steve were a little late, though that was to plan. Most of the Academy was already there, mingling in gowns and suits and the occasional spandex. Mysterio was still decked out in his fishbowl and purple outfit and was already on the makeshift stage with microphone in hand.

“There he is,” Sam whispered, pointing someone out across the lawn. Steve popped up on his toes to follow Sam’s hand, and there he was.

Tony looked perfect. He was wearing a wine red suit with gold embroidery glinting in curlicues over his shoulders and wrists. His legs looked so long, but Steve could still see the muscles of his thighs bunching under the fabric as he bent over to grab a beer from the bowl on the drinks table. His shoulders looked broad above the nipped in waist of the jacket. Even his gauntlet looked fancy, engraved with the same swirling detail as his suit. Steve swallowed hard when he got to Tony’s hair—it was soft and slightly curling at the nape of his neck, swept off to the side in the front.

He was perfect.

Steve didn’t realize he was still staring at Tony until he blinked and suddenly Tony was _right there_ , arching an eyebrow.           

“Cap? You there?”

“Steve,” Natasha hissed, and Steve jumped. She must have used that box to sneak up on him again. “Good luck.” That finally kicked Steve into action.

“Tony,” Steve said. “I have something for you.” He sounded stiff and Tony looked him up and down with a bemused expression.

“You sound a little off, are you ok?” Tony asked.

“Tony,” Steve said again, and some of that famous bravery of his must have kicked in, because Tony straightened up a little and was actually looking him in the eye. Everyone suddenly seemed to be paying attention to them.

“I…I haven’t been the best friend to you,” Steve said. His mouth suddenly felt too dry.

“Cap, come on, it’s fine—”

“Just let me say this, please,” Steve pleaded, and Tony went quiet. “You made me feel welcome and made me all new equipment, and teamed up with me for Halloween, and I—I let you think because of a few events, I hated you. And your robots. And your tech.”

Tony’s mouth was a little open and his eyes were huge. But his hands were shaking a little—Steve could hear the prosthetic gauntlet clinking. He reached out to hold it and at the touch, the rest of the dance faded away a little.

“We might not always agree, but you’re still my friend. And because you’re sweet, and thoughtful, and always ready to lend a hand…I wanted to ask if we could be more than friends.” Steve lifted their joined hands to his mouth and pressed a kiss there. He was willing to go all out, even if Tony said no. Even if he got his heart broken tonight.

“Steve,” Tony whispered. He was frowning a little, and his hand slipped a little out of Steve’s. . Steve closed his eyes and steeled himself. He would be ok. He’d embarrassed the hell out of himself, but it would be ok. It would be _fine—_

“You are so dramatic.”

Steve kept his eyes closed and just sighed.

“Of _course_ I want to be more than friends, you complete dork,” Tony said and then placed his right hand on Steve’s shoulder to lift on his tiptoes. Steve opened his eyes in surprise as Tony kissed him, ruffling his other hand through Steve’s previously combed hair and bringing Steve’s head down. All around them their friends were cheering and clapping, but all Steve noticed was how soft Tony’s lips were and how long his lashes were, how the plates of the gauntlet dug into his shoulder, and how easy it was to lift Tony up and just pick him up so Steve could kiss him harder.

“FINALLY,” Mysterio yelled into the mic. “We’ve been waiting over a year!”

“I told you it’d be fine,” Bucky said, coming back over to the two of them. He reached over Steve’s arm and flicked Tony’s forehead. “I know Rhodes is gonna give Steve the shovel talk, does that mean I get to do yours?”

“Only if you want those arm upgrades to stop,” Tony said, but he was smiling so hard everyone around them just laughed some more. There were congratulations and jokes being shouted at them now, but Roberta’s voice came clearly through the crowd.

“Steve, you have to teach him to Charleston now!” Steve burst out laughing and then swung Tony around and onto the dance floor, where the band started into a jazzy refrain. Tony was flushed after just a few minutes, being tossed between Steve’s legs and over his shoulder, and then pulling Steve into a silky waltz when the music changed.

“Does this mean I can finally enter the hot tub?” Steve murmured when he reeled Tony back into his arms.

“I _knew_ you had a thing for the hot tub,” Tony said triumphantly, and well, Steve _had_ to kiss him again after that.

 

               

 

               


End file.
